Wrong Prediction
by RenAfri
Summary: Sasuke's and Naruto's parents convinces themselves that what happens between him and Naruto isn't Love. It's just a temporary feeling. Is it true? Oneshot, NaruSasu. R&R.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Pairing : NaruSasu

Note : Trying to write NaruSasu fic in English after long time. English isn't my mother language so go easy on me. I tried my best to put humor in it, I hope it worked out LOL. I know the plot is too fast, I don't have enough time to write. Read and enjoy. Reviews are loved.

* * *

Their parents let them be together because they thought that was just temporary feeling. They said one day they would get bored, they said one day they would separate, they said it was impossible to them to stick together. But they were wrong. Sasuke knew they were wrong from the beginning.

It was summer, six years ago, when Minato found him and Naruto make out on the couch in front of flickering TV at Namikaze's house. Of course it led to a big fuss, his father lectured him all day and all night long, saying it was wrong for kissing your male friend, telling him that it was wrong for being homosexual. And of course Sasuke listened to him half-heartedly, he was busy with his fan, the AC in their living room was broken and it was hot like hell. But the incident took them apart for a moment, his parents forbid him to go to Naruto's house, let alone staying over.

It didn't last out though. Everything was back to normal, their parents were busy with their works. They believed that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't do something stupid like that again. The fact was, they couldn't make them both apart too long, not while their houses were that close, only separated by Nara's and Haruno's houses, which make them practically neighbors. So, it was easy to blame the hormones. They were only seventeen after all.

Yes, it was easy to blame the hormones but when Fugaku found out by himself Naruto tongued his precious beautiful baby boy under mistletoe, he finally decided that it wasn't just hormones. It wasn't Sasuke's fault though. Naruto dragged him until they stood at Uchiha's front door, pointed the said mistletoe above their heads, convinced Sasuke that their parents were drunk enough, and kissed him. It was warm, Naruto's tongue that was, making his stomach do flip flop. It was nice, after holding back a couple months and pretending they were mere friends, nice and hot until Fugaku showed up right when Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's head to deepen the kiss, meshing their bodies together.

The Christmas party turned bad after that. Fugaku practically kicked their asses into Sasuke's room, locked them in with Itachi, in case they wanted to kiss each other again.

"Better behave," Itachi glared them. It was too troublesome to take care of his little brother like that while he had a plan to sneak out from the boring family party and go to his favorite club. Sasuke glared him back and Naruto swore he could see electricity spark flying around the room so intensely. So intense, so depressing it made Naruto pointed the window and Itachi got the point. He left, with no sound and quick, just like a ninja.

"No, they don't love each other!" Sasuke wondered his father's voice could reach that frequency.

"Of course not. Sasu-chan's just…he's just afraid to be alone," his mother words made him smirk.

"What? Now you're saying, like, Naruto forced Sasuke into this situation?" Kushina's words made him turn to see Naruto staring at him. No, Naruto never forced him into this situation. The feeling was mutual. It just Naruto had more guts to confess first when they entered high school two years ago. It wasn't like he was afraid to lose Naruto if he didn't love him back. It was silly. He had many friends. Or did he?

They were sitting next to each other, leaning against the door, listening to their parents' arguments, grasping each other's hand, waiting like defendant waited for the jury's decision. He heard many theories that night; theories why they ended up that way. He heard their parents regret to ever let them be that close and somehow it made him upset.

"Hey," he felt Naruto squeeze his hand, "everything's gonna be okay."

Yes, everything was gonna be okay. He would like to believe it. He tried hard to believe it, even though his father dragged him to Otto on the next day. He believed in Naruto's words when he had to change school and moved to Otto, he believed in Naruto when he was forbid to call Naruto (his phone was tapped), he believed in Naruto even though he heard the said boy moved to Suna and never contacted him, he believed in Naruto for a short note Gaara brought him on the last day of holiday before he went to college in Otto; 'be patient' written on it. It was silly. He could just drove to Suna but his ego kept him. If Naruto needed him, he would come and see him. That was what he thought. But Naruto never came. Never. And he less and less believed in the blond and one day he decided to stop. His father was right. It was not love at all. It was hormones, it was just temporary feeling, and what Naruto had said to him, everything he had said to him was a lie, big fat lie!  
Everything was a lie, just like when he saw Naruto stood there in front of his apartment on his graduation day.

"I did it," there was no hug or love proclamation, but there was something in Naruto's eyes; pain, exhaustion, longing. "I promised to your father I won't meet you until you finish your college. I did it."

It was a lie. He knew Naruto wasn't the type of guy who would obey the rules, let alone that stupid agreement.

"Hn, ask my father to give your price for your obedient attitude," he made his voice sound as cold as possible. "now, leave."

It was a lie. He knew he didn't want Naruto to leave. But he had his pride.

"Sasuke,"

"What?"

"The price is you,"

He wondered what kind of father who made his own son as a bet price. But he was too busy to think, he was too busy kissing Naruto, moaning, writhing, clawing Naruto's back and making love. It wasn't a lie. Everything they had been through, everything Naruto had said to him, the feeling they felt, it was true.

He knew why his father did that. He knew his father set this trap up for both of them; Naruto and him. He knew his father thought he could make him hate Naruto. His father thought Naruto's absence would make him hate the blond or forget him. But his father was wrong. Their parents were wrong. They didn't understand.

They didn't understand when Naruto and him went back to Konoha and bought an apartment and then moved in. Fugaku considered disinheriting him once but he never did it, Minato punched Naruto's face and gave him a job in Namikaze Corp., Mikoto lectured Itachi not to turn gay too and Kushina came everyday to their apartment to check if they did fine. For short, they let them be together.

"No, they don't love each other. They're just friends," his father still said this.

"Of course, Dear. Sasu-chan will find and marry a nice girl someday," Mikoto wasn't sure but she tried her best to put her husband at ease.

"I thought it was a just childhood obsession, you know, when Naruto liked to say 'I want Sasu-chan to be my bride'," Minato's words made Sasuke wish that time would come soon.

"I visit them, like, check them up every day. I think they do fine," and the people at the room would glare at Kushina, "not like I support them. It's wrong to be gay. Wrong. Very wrong."

"Sasuke will get bored anytime soon," Fugaku clenched his fists. "I'm sure."

The rest would nod and agree half-heartedly, sipping their tea and pretending they didn't know the truth, the truth that their children wouldn't get tired of each other.

How could Sasuke get tired of Naruto? Sasuke wondered where that idea came from and invaded their parents' brains. How could he get tired of Naruto's kissing? How could he get tired of Naruto's gentleness? How could he get bored when he opened his eyes like this, the first thing he saw was Naruto staring down at him with adoration in his blue eyes?

"You wake up early, Dobe," he smirk weakly, wanting to have some more sleep.

"Heh, I just wanna look at your face," he grinned, "and your ring."

"You're staring at me not lo—what ring?" Sasuke raised his left hand and stunned when he saw the said ring, looked perfect on his ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" how could he get tired of this straightforward attitude?

"Do you still need to ask?" how could he get tired of this idiot who was always sweet to him even though he was a cold bastard?

"I need your answer, Teme," how could he get tired of determination in those blue eyes?

"Yes, you already—" how could he get tired of this breathtaking kiss?

Their parents were wrong. Definitely wrong. He wouldn't get bored nor get tired of Naruto. This was not temporary feeling. He would like to see his father's expression when he showed the ring at the office today.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?" he panted. How could a kiss make him this hard? He was sleepy a moment ago.

"Happy birthday, baby,"

"Just shut up and finish what you've started,"

"Oh, I love you too,"

Well, he was sure he would take a day off today. It was his birthday after all.

**The End**

* * *

Whoopppsss! Don't shoot me LOL. Reviews, once again, are loved.


End file.
